Seasons of Love
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: Lily/Scorpius, four drabble-type things. Love through every season...:For the Seasons Challenge::To everyone at the HPFC: COMPLETE!
1. Summer Lovin'

**A/N: Challenge from Harry Potter Challenges Forum. Check out the link on my profile! Fourshot. Lil/Scorpius…they are the cutest! Very sorry it's so short…it just worked like that, you know?**

**Dedication: Everyone at the HPCF. And especially Megsy42. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a Cell phone, let alone seven best-selling books!**

* * *

_Summer Lovin'_

It all started with the lake, the smile, and the heat.

It was sweltering out, and every Hogwarts student was filtering outside. Summer was coming, and they knew it.

One girl in particular, a girl named Lily Luna Potter, was enjoying it. The year before, she'd taken a yearlong abroad study trip to the United States—and she'd stayed in Alaska most of the time.

So, as she sat under the shade of a big tree, she was smiling, her eyes closed peacefully.

None other than her arch-nemesis, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, caught this smile.

Figures.

The two had begun to hate each other when Lily first got to Hogwarts. Rose, her cousin, had been dating Scorpius—tentatively—at the time. And when Scorpius broke it off, Lily was furious.

Her cousin had stayed friends with Scorpius, but it wasn't nearly the same. The two Ravenclaws never spent time alone together. Ever.

Usually amiable Scorpius had flared up when Lily'd confronted him. "What are you _talking_ about? You don't understand! That's because your friggin' _Rosie_ doesn't tell you these things! It's _private!_ Leave our relationship alone, or else!"

She got the message, but the two glared at each other when they passed in the hall and spoke angrily about them to _everyone_.

So Scorpius wasn't used to seeing Lily smile. He sat down across the lake from her. The sun burned on his face, but he didn't care. He was enthralled.

She opened her eyes, presently, and stretched. She yawned loudly and stood, dusting her robes off. She flipped her red curls over her shoulder and walked back towards the castle, leaving nothing but the yellow orange glow of the setting sun behind.


	2. Falling For You

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Many hugs and kisses to all!

Disclaimer: If the seasons were mine, it would never be winter. (By the way, I don't own this keyboard…)

Dedication: Still the sweet Megsy42!

* * *

_Fall_ing for You

They get together in late September of Scorpius' last year.

Rose is happy. She tells Lily this, and tries to convince the rest of the family that Scorpius is okay. For a Malfoy.

Albus is furious. James and Fred have planned how to kill Scorpius multiple times since the news. Roxy sits in silence whenever Lily is in the room. Victoire says she is almost afraid to let her daughter spend time with her second cousin. Dominique sends her dirty looks in the halls. Molly and Lucy whisper to each other as they pass, throwing her furtive glances.

But thank Merlin for Louis. He stands by her, making his sister let the baby spend time with Lily, forcing Nika away from beating her cousin up, shouting at Al right back when he yells, telling James and Fred that their ideas just won't work, and ignoring Roxy right back.

If it isn't for Lou, Rose, and Scorpius, she never would make it through this mess.

* * *

And then Lily and Scorpius fight. Their argument is loud, angry, and full of swear words.

"Fine! Then maybe we should end this!" Lily shouts towards the end.

"Oh, see if I care! I've been getting enough shit for being with you! I couldn't _wait_ to end it—and don't think we'll get back together!" And he stomps out of the Gryffindor common room, about to burst from anger.

Lily stares at his retreating figure. She can't remember why the fight even started. She suddenly begins to cry, sometime during the time that she was rushing up to the Girls' Dorms and collapsing on the bed. Roxy and Lucy stand quickly.

"Look, guys, it's over, okay? I'll get with some crappy, idiot boy from Gryffindor for you, got it? But right now, I'm not taking your shit. I don't care if you never talk to me again," she chokes.

The girls look at each other. "Oh. Sorry about you and Scorpius," Lucy says fakely.

"Get out," Lily says, and gives them the angriest glare she can muster, given the fact that she is sobbing her eyes out.

"Why is she so mad at _us?_ We knew what was best all along—and now, look! He's broken her heart!" Roxy can be heard saying.

"He _is_ a Malfoy. I can't believe she looked past that Mark on his dad's arm!" responds Lucy, flouncing away.

Lily hums a tune her mother used to sing to her when she cried, trying to ignore the emptiness she feels.

"The sooner you sleep, the sooner you'll wake. Tomorrow, we'll go to—" she falters at the end and begins to cry harder. She and Scorpius sang this song…

"_The fair,"_ Rose whispers. She is standing by the door, her glasses perched on her nose as usual, her red curls everywhere. "Did I ever tell you why Scorpius and I broke it off? Because he liked _you_ at the time. And I—well, I liked Lorcan…and you know how that turned out. He's a great guy, Scor is. We were never great friends again because it was so awkward—'I liked you, but then I liked your cousin…' and 'I liked you, but then I liked your best friend…'"

Lily laughs a bit and wipes her eyes.

"Go talk to him, Lil. I couldn't bear it if you two broke it off—I mean, I'm living vicariously! I'm not in the dating game any more! I love to watch early-on-ers flirting shyly—it's hilarious! Please, Lil?"

Lily nods and heads downstairs. She's always had a fascination with the Ravenclaw common room, anyway…

* * *

An hour later, she sits on the ground in a pile of leaves she and Scor have just jumped into. She breathes calmly as she leans against his chest. There are brown leaves stuck in his hair, and she pulls them away with a laugh.

"You're so—brown right now, Scor," she says. He laughs too, and leans her against his chest.

"I'm so sorry about the fight, Lil, I really am. I never want to break up with you."

"My cousins were giving me so much crap, and I guess I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I picked the fight, and I'm sorry too."

He kisses her temple. "You're extremely brown too, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Excuse me?" she says, craning her neck to peer at his face.

He blushes. "I—I meant…"

"It's okay," she says with a happy sigh, nestling back. "You know, _that's_ a tree worth climbing."

"And what does that mean?"

"That I think it could work out…somehow…"

He laughs. "Let's sleep, Lil, yeah? That's what they do in the Muggle films when everything is all happy—they sleep."

"The sooner you sleep, the sooner you'll wake," she starts.

He finishes with, "Tomorrow we'll go to the fair."


	3. Winter Cold Feet

****

A/N: 2**nd****-to-last chapter! Please enjoy, thanks to my reviewers! I am forever grateful! –hugs-**

**Disclaimer: I'll bet JKR's feet are **_**never**_** could…If only, if only, I were her…**

Winter Cold Feet

"Marry me, Lillian Luna Potter."

"Scorpius!" Lily shouted. "Stop joking around. You've said that five times in the past three weeks!"

"Lil, I mean it."

"Well then, maybe you should get a friggin' ring!"

"Lily…"

"Scorpius, I mean it, too! You know how traditionally I was raised, and I want a ring if we're going to get married!"

He looked at her sadly for a second, and then turned away. "The ring I wanted to get you wasn't Muggle, so—"

After her sudden outburst, Lily was feeling cold, even though it wasn't yet winter. She shivered, and he offered her his coat. "I'm not cold, anyway…"

"Scor, listen to me. Just because it's not Muggle doesn't mean you spent money buying it and time picking it out." She kissed him softly on the lips. "I will. I do."

He looked at her wonderingly for a second before whooping with joy.

"Lillian Luna Potter, I love you. Make me the happiest man in the world," he said, sinking down to one knee.

"We already did this part!" said Lily with a laugh. "_Yes_, Scorpius. I want to be Mrs. Malfoy."

The joy in his gaze was worth all of it.

* * *

But by the time winter rolled around, Lily wasn't so sure.

"Rosie, what if Scorpius and I am not a perfect match? What if we get divorced? What if he cheats on me with someone? What if I can't have kids or something? What if—"

"Lily, chill. Breathe, okay? Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright."

She cast a look at her cousin. "But what _if_, Rose?" Her tone was dead serious—she was very worried.

"You're the bravest person I know, Lily, and you and Scorpius love each other. It'll all work out—you two are meant to be. I can tell. And my Meant-To-Be-Radar is pretty good, isn't it?"

Lily nodded. She remembered her cousin predicted that Albus and Alice Longbottom would be married, even before they started _liking_ each other.

"I love you, Rose. And I love him. But I'm scared."

Rose hugged her younger cousin tightly. "If you love each other, that's all that matters."

* * *

The day before their wedding came all too fast. It was the middle of February, but the snow had come and gone, making everything look simply dull and grey.

"C'mon, Lil!" shouted Scorpius that day, rushing into the house they shared. "We're going puddle-jumping."

He handed her his heavy winter coat and gloves, and then he pulled her outside.

"Scor, you've finally gone marbles!" Lily insisted.

He laughed. "I used to do it all the time. Look, I'll show you!" And he jumped headlong into a huge puddle right outside their house.

She fished him out with a laugh. "Nice one, babe."

"I missed," he said sheepishly. She grinned.

"Alright, my turn_. I'll_ show _you_!"

And she jumped in too, in a graceful plummet to the cold waters below. Her splash beat Scorpius' by quite a lot, and he was soaking as he helped her stand. She grinned and kissed him, wiping some slush from his cheek with her gloved hand.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" he asked her.

"You think we're _done?_" she asked incredulously. "Hell, no!"

And by the last time they actually got _over_ the puddle, instead of in it.

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned bright, clear, and beautiful. And laying on the ground, as a blessing for the coming ceremony, was a blanket of sparkling white snow.

Lily was ready.

* * *


	4. Spring Love

A/N: Last chapter! Wow…Thanks, once again, to the fantastic Megsy42 who set up the challenge. And I forgot to mention this, but I dedicate this chapter especially to the one who made me become a Lily/Scor shipper: To fearblank, with love!

Also, about the name of the chapter…thought I'd add a bit of background…My fifth grade teacher used to say, "Just wait for the spring of fifth grade!" And then she'd sigh and go, "Aaah, spring love!" We'd all groan and say, "You're crazy!" But I decided that it is pretty true (I've got a fifth grade sister, LOL) so…Thanks, Miss O! I miss you tons, even though I know you'll never read this.

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything creative…um…Jo has money and 7 books and a husband and kids and I…don't. Erm, yeah, that's the extent of my creativity…XD

* * *

_Spring Love_

They say that spring is a time for new beginnings, so isn't it appropriate that Lily Malfoy's child was born May twentieth? (And wasn't it appropriate, too, that she had the Potter green eyes, like her grandfather and uncle?)

Scorpius, her husband, had always been a pacer. He paced in front of Saint Mungo's, clutching flowers and trying to take deep breaths until they told him that "Mrs. Malfoy is in labor, sir!"

At which point he'd rushed to her side, practically crying (and Malfoy's _do not cry_) as he watched his beautiful daughter being born.

The sound of her first cry lit up the room, and his heart lifted.

Lily looked at him with weary, smiling eyes. Her daughter had been a tough cookie, but now, here she was.

They wrapped her in bright green blankets and Lily held her for what seemed like forever. Scorpius refused to allow his patience to wear thin, and watched as Lily fell in love with her daughter.

Finally, with a rustle of the blanket, she handed him this bundle of everything he'd ever wanted.

They had decided on a middle name long ago: For a boy, it'd be Louis, and for a girl, Rose.

But what of first names?

"Oh, Lily! You produced this perfect angel. You name her," Scorpius said, not taking his eyes from the baby in his arms. Light seemed to shine from the window right onto her little red face, like a sign from above or something—not that he believed in those, or anything.

She was surprised at her husband's generosity—he was extremely uptight about names. But he was staring at their creation with such love in her eyes that she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thanks, Scor. How about…I've always liked Margret, Meg for short."

Scorpius raised his eyes and gave her that meek-but-pleading look that he had.

She rolled her eyes. "Rebekah, with the unique spelling?"

He shook his head slightly. "Er—if that's what you want…"

"Merlin, Scor, just say yes or no!" she said sharply.

He was used to her hormones by now, so he simply handed her the flowers.

"Thanks, love. Look, you just pick the name," she said, but her tone had softened. She played with the blooming flowers and their green stems carefully, fully aware of there delicacy.

"Well…I was thinking…Adora? It means 'Loved one' in Latin."

She looked impressed. "Since when do _you_ know Latin?"

"I don't," he said mildly. "So, what do you think?"

She beamed. "It's perfect. Adora Rose Malfoy, welcome to the world."

**FINIS!**


End file.
